Even iets anders (iedereenXiedereen)
by xxThatShyTomboyXx
Summary: Rika wordt uitgedaagt om zoveel mogelijk personen met elkaar op een date te laten gaan, als het mislukt, moet ze Touko's priveleven en Ichinose met rust laten. Maar dat laat Rika dus niet gebeuren! bevat Yaoi, en de personages kunnen wat Ooc overkomen.


**Urabe Rika's Iedereen X iedereen date challenge**

* * *

**~ A plan In motion ~  
**

* * *

_''Zie je wel, Ik zei toch dat die twee voor elkaar gemaakt waren, Ik had gelijk''  
''Ach, je had gewoon mazzel omdat Fuyuka zo verschrikkelijk naïef is en Endou het gewoon niet door had_''  
''_Geloof me, als ze het hadden geweten was het je zeker niet gelukt''_  
_Typisch Touko weer, alleen omdat ze jaloers is probeert ze mijn overwinning te verpesten_  
_''Tja, volgens mij ben je gewoon jaloers omdat jij geen liefde in je leven hebt ''_ _Zeg ik nuchter_  
_Ze slaakt een geïrriteerde zucht ''Ik ben niet jaloers! Rika,waarom zou ik in hemelsnaam jaloers zijn?! en daarbij, ik heb heus wel liefde in mijn leven, heus wel!''  
''Nou...'' Begin ik ''Ik heb jou tot nu nog met niemand in een romantische relatie gezien, Niet met Tsunami, niet met Tachimukai, en niet met Endou, met wie je overigens alleen een soort van 'buddies' bent, zelfs na dat je hem zoende...''  
Ik zie haar gezicht vertrekken ''Je had belooft dat je het daar nooit meer over zou hebben''  
__dat was zeker een pijnlijk puntje.  
__''Okey, dan houd ik mijn mond daarover'' En ik maak een rits gebaar bij mijn mond.  
__''Rika, ik snap het niet, waarom ben je zo bezig met de liefdeslevens van andere mensen?''  
__Ik trek een verdrietig gezicht ''Zonder mijn lieverd is het gewoon zo eenzaaaaaam'' Ik zucht ''Waarom is mijn lieverd nou naar Amerika gegaan?!'' Ik kijk Touko smekend aan.  
__''Gevlucht...'' Mompelt ze zachtjes. Ik knipper vlug met mijn ogen ''Eh..wat zei je?'' ''Nee ...niks,niks!''  
__Ik werp haar een scherpe blik toe '' Wat zei je daar net?'' Ze schuift wat ongemakkelijk naar achteren.  
__''Ik...ik zei dat je...je...mischien wel..eumh...iets anders moet doen...ja dat is het, iets anders moet doen!''  
__Ik houd mij hoofd schuin '' Iets anders...wat bedoel je?'' Touko knipt met haar vingers.  
__''Nou, je zei net dat je Ichinose mist en dat zijn afwezigheid feitelijk een reden is voor jouw gedrag''  
__Altijd die moeilijke taal van haar ''Okey, Nu in het Nederlands graag''  
__''eumh, ik bedoel dat je omdat je hem zo mist, een soort van ...geïnteresseerd raakt in de liefdeslevens van anderen en dat...eh...het je een soort van afleiding geeft, je weet wel, zodat je niet zo verdrietig bent.''_

_Ik slik. Is dat echt wat ik doe!?  
'' Naaa~, mischien heb je wel gelijk...heel mischien dan...'' Ik klem mijn armen om mijn benen  
''Maar, zelfs al doe ik dat, ik blijf hem toch missen, ik kan gewoon niet zonder mijn lieverd Ichinose...''  
Er valt een stilte, we weten beiden niet wat te zeggen, totdat Touko weer in haar vingers knipt en opspringt.  
''Ik weet het, ik weet wat je moet doen!'' ik kijk op ''Wat, wat is het!?''  
Ze zet haar armen in haar zij en grinnikt naar me '' ...Een uitdaging...''  
'' Een Uitdaging...wat voor een,...wat moet ik doen dan?''  
''Gewoon, wat je toen ook bij Endou en Fuyuka deed'' Ik wiebel met mijn benen ''Je bedoelt daaaaattttt...?''  
''Zoals ik het zeg, het is een uitdaging, gewoon, om je een beetje af te leiden''  
Ik snap het niet, wat wilt ze nou dat ik doe?  
Ze glimlacht vastebesloten en wijst naar zichzelf '' Ik, Touko Zaizen, daag jou, Urabe Rika uit, om vanaf vandaag tot aan het einde van het FFI zoveel mogelijk mensen, maakt niet uit wie, op een succesvolle date te krijgen, als je het tot aan het eind van het FFI volhoudt zonder dat er een date misgaat, zal ik , mijzelf volledig aan je onderwerpen''  
''Wacht, bedoel je dat, als het me lukt, ik je mag koppelen aan wie ik maar wil?'' Mijn ogen beginnen te glinsteren.  
''Correct, dus Rika, ga je er mee akkoord?''  
Ik bedenk me iets ''Hmmm, ik wil eerst de regels weten voordat ik akkoord ga''  
Ze kucht ''Goed dan, de regels zijn :_

**_1. De uitgekozen personen mogen niet weten dat het een date is_**

**_2. Het is alleen een date als ze samen een uur lang tijd doorbrengen buiten de training en wedstrijden om_**

**_3. Ze moeten aardig tegen elkaar doen, niet dat ze elkaar een uur lang gaan staan haten en dat jij het een date noemt_**

**_4. De date bestaat uit twee personen, en nee, geen dubbel dates_**

_''Moeten het perse een meisje en een jongen, mogen het ook twee jongens zijn?'' Vraag ik nieuwsgierig  
__Ze zucht '' Als jij dat leuk vindt, mag het...'' Ik knik. Yayyy!_

**_5. Ze mogen jou ten tijden van de date niet zien of horen_**

_**6. Het mogen geen personen zijn die al een relatie met elkaar hebben**  
_

_''Man, wat belachelijk veel regels, is dat echt allemaal nodig? ''  
''Yep,want ik wil niet dat je vals gaat spelen'' Ik trek een onschuldig gzicht ''Valsspelen! Ik?''  
''Ja jij,... maar ik denk dat ik het voorlopig houd bij deze 6 regels, als me er nog een of twee te binnen schieten dan hoor je het wel'' Ik frons '' Je gaat toch niet dat juist op het laatste moment zeggen toch?''  
Ze schud haar hoofd 'Nee, dat beloof ik, oh, dan nog wat, als je verliest...''  
''Dan wat?''  
Ze kijkt nadenkend '' Dan beloof je dat je mijn liefdesleven met rust laat en...je geeft Ichinose meer afstand''  
''Wat?! Ik mag mijn lieverd niet zien!''  
''Nee, je geeft hem meer ruimte...dat je niet meer zo claimerig doet enzo..''  
Ik pruil ''Ik ben niet claimerig...''  
''Maar'' Gaat ze verder '' doe je mee of niet?''  
__Ik grijp haar hand ''Zeker weten, en het is een uitdaging die ik ga winnen!''_

_''Eerst zien dan geloven...'' zegt ze_

* * *

**Als je suggesties hebt voor een koppel ofzo, laat het me dan weten. Chuu~**


End file.
